1. Field of the Invention
The improvements of the present application relate to adding characteristics to a data processing systems in which the central processing unit and associated operating system lack such characteristics.
2. Prior Art
Certain of today's more recently developed data processing systems offer many advanced features (or characteristics) that are not available on the older mainframe systems or that are not supported by the mainframe operating systems. Some of these features include: a single system image presented across a distributed computing network; the capability to hot plug processors and I/O controllers (remove and install cards with power on); instantaneous error detection, fault isolation and electrical removal from service of failed components without interruption to the computer user; customer replaceable units identified by remote service support; and dynamic reconfiguration resulting from component failure or adding additional devices to the system while the system is continuously operating.
However, the breadth of their customer base, the maturity of their operating systems, the number and extent of the available user programs are not as great as those of the significantly older mainframe systems of several manufacturers such as the System 370 (S/370) system marketed by International Business Machines Corporation.
One example of such a recent system, a fault tolerant system, is the System 88 (S/88) system marketed by International Business Machines Corporation. It is one model of this IBM S/88 and one model of an IBM S/370 which form an integral part of the preferred form of the present improvement.
Such fault tolerant systems have typically been designed from the bottom up for fault tolerant operation. The processors, storage, I/O apparatus and operating systems have been specifically tailored for a fault tolerant environment.
Proposals for incorporating the above features into the System/370 environment and architecture might typically consist of a major rewrite of the System/370 operating system(s) and user application programs and/or new hardware developed from scratch. However, the major rewrite of an operating system such as VM, VSE, IX370, etc. is considered by many to be a monumental task, requiring a large number of programmers and a considerable period of time. It usually takes more than five years for a complex operating system such as IBM System370 VM or MVS to mature. Up to this time most system crashes are a result of operating system errors. Also, many years are required for users to develop proficiency in the use of an operating system. Unfortunately, once an operating system has matured and has developed a large user base, it is not a simple effort to modify the code to introduce new functions such as fault tolerance, dynamic reconfiguration, single system image, and the like.
Because of the complexities and expense of migrating a mature operating system into a new machine architecture, the designers will usually decide to develop a new operating system which may not be readily accepted by the using community. It may provide impractical to modify the mature operating system to incorporate the new features exemplified by the newly developed operating system; however, the new operating system may never develop a substantial user base, and will take many years of field usage before most problems are resolved.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the present improvement to provide one or more additional features of characteristics, especially a single system image, for a data processing system lacking such characteristics without a major rewrite of the operating system.